


Yes, Sir

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Hart is a teacher and Mr Unwin is his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Professor Harry Hart and student Eggsy (bonus points if it involves a desk)

“Do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?” Unwin breathes against his mouth even as Harry curls a hand into the open front of the boy’s trousers to palm his cock.

“You _do_ keep reminding me,” Harry tells him. “I think that’s the third time in as many minutes.”

“Does it excite you, Sir?” Unwin asks, rolling his hips as though he thinks he’s in control. “Is that why you’re so hard?”

“Mr Unwin,” Harry begins, which actually draws a moan from the boy as though he gets off on the formality. “I’m hard because you had me halfway down your throat not five seconds ago.”

He feels the boy smirk against his lips and he draws away, nudging Unwin back with a hand to his hip, pinning him to his desk.

“Stay,” he orders and Unwin continues smirking.

“What am I, your dog?”

“I’m sure they have quite fetching collars for young men like yourself,” Harry says. “Perhaps something leather?”

“Something expensive,” Unwin tells him and Harry makes a noise, pretending to think about it.

“Depends if you’re worth keeping.”

Unwin, the cheeky sod that he is, just grins, dimples forming as he says, “I’ll make sure I’m worth it.”

Harry likes the challenge in him. He’s a bright pupil, one of the brightest of his year, and he’s surprisingly motivated. Although Harry won’t say it, he has high hopes for the boy. Even more so when the boy pulls something from his pocket, something which turns out to be a small packet of lube from God knows where.

“And why would an upstanding student such as yourself be carrying that?” Harry asks. “I was under the impression that this wasn’t premeditated.”

Unwin raises both eyebrows.

“Sir, I would have to be blind not to think about being buggered by you.”

“Is that so?” Harry asks. “Is that why you sat in the back of the classroom and barely paid attention?”

“I had some of the highest exam scores in the class,” Unwin points out.

“I guess you’ll find out when results are posted in a few days.”

“Does this mean I could earn something better by being a good boy for you?” Unwin asks and Harry flinches. Unwin seems to immediately notice the change in Harry’s body language, understanding that he’s taken it a step too far. “Sorry, Sir. That’s not why I’m here at all. I’m not trying for bribery, I promise.”

Instead of staying at the desk, Unwin moves closer, curling a hand around the back of Harry’s neck and pulling him into a quick, gentle kiss.

“I’m of age, Sir. There’s nothing unlawful about this. It’s a poor idea, but not illegal.” He kisses Harry again and presses along the length of Harry’s body. “Please, Mr Hart. You’ve got no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Harry tries to tell himself he’s not taking advantage, that Unwin wants everything they’ve done so far, as he slips his hand down the back of Unwin’s trousers, fingertips sliding into the crack of Unwin’s perfectly full arse.

“I suspect it’s as long as I’ve waited myself.”

Unwin pressed the sachet of lube into his free hand and says, “C’mon then. Show me what I’ve been missing out on.”

Unwin outright curses when Harry spins him without warning, pinning him facedown on the desk behind, but being mindful not to bang his head against the wood. He watches Unwin grip the edge with white knuckles and then carefully peels Unwin’s trousers and underwear down, revealing what he’s been fantasising about for the school year.

“If this continues,” Harry begins, rubbing one palm against one half of Unwin’s arse, “ _this_ is mine and _only_ mine. Is that clear?”

He gives the buttock a sharp slap, letting the noise echo around the lecture hall and Unwin jolts against the desk.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Unwin finally answers. “Only yours.”

Harry rubs the pinked skin beneath his hand and then draws away to open up the lube packet, wetting his fingers and rubbing them over Unwin’s hole.

“Is this what you want?” Harry asks and Unwin spreads his legs even further apart, arching his back and presenting himself to Harry.

“Shit yeah,” Unwin says. “Want your cock so badly, Mr Hart.”

Harry doesn’t need to hear any more, though it doesn’t mean he doesn’t _want_ to. He slides a finger inside of Unwin without warning, feeling Unwin tighten around it and hearing the _thud_ of his head as it drops to the top of the desk. He’s perfunctory at best as he fingers Unwin open, slowly gets him loosened around two and then three knuckles while Unwin moans quietly and tries to rub against the desk, clearly seeking contact against his cock.

Harry doesn’t give him anything until he’s pulling his fingers free and stepping closer.

“You don’t happen to also have a condom in your pocket, do you, Mr Unwin?”

Unwin turns his head just enough that he can glance sideways at Harry.

“You don’t want to watch your come drip out of me afterwards?” he asks and _christ_ ; the boy is going to be the death of him, he can feel it.

“ _Mr Unwin_ ,” he complains, knowing it’s futile as Unwin wiggles his hips.

“Come on, professor. Give it to me good and proper.”

It’s one bad choice on top of another when shoves his trousers and pants down, slicks his cock with the leftover lube in the packet, and tosses the rubbish into the bin beside the desk. He taps the head of his cock against Unwin’s hole, watching it clench around nothing, and he doesn’t even need to imagine what it would feel like around him because he only has to push in and he has it.

“Tight like a virgin?” Unwin asks, humour in his voice. “You’d never believe the amount of men that have had me before.”

Harry slaps the edge of Unwin’s arse for his cheek and Unwin flexes around him and half groans, half laughs.

“This is mine now,” Harry reminds him and Unwin presses his cheek flat against the desk and watches him out the corner of his eyes.

“You’ve decided I’m worth keeping already then?” he asks, even as Harry’s sliding into him the last inch or so, fitting up against his arse and rocking gently, wanting to get even deeper.

“Perhaps,” Harry agrees, partly because most of his brain isn’t functioning at the feeling of Unwin adjusting to his size, his body reflexively tightening around him in short bursts. “You _were_ begging for this after all.”

“Yeah? Then do something about it,” Unwin presses. “Make me beg a little more.”

Harry can do that.

He thrusts sharply before Unwin can even brace himself, knocking a moan straight out of the boy. It’s followed shortly by a quiet laugh.

“Something funny?” Harry asks and Unwin snorts.

“No one would ever believe me if I said dry Professor Hart had a sense of humour.”

“Wouldn’t want to lose my air of mystery.”

Unwin laughs again, though it slowly turns to noisy breaths as Harry begins thrusting in an actual rhythm, clinging to Unwin’s hips as he snaps forward and angling himself just enough to know he must be rubbing against Unwin’s prostate. The boy grapples at the desk below, back arching against Harry’s chest, his eyes screwed up as he pants. It’s a beautiful sight and Harry wouldn’t mind a repeat performance in the near future.

Though, now that Unwin is no longer his student what with the end of the year, he can’t help feeling disappointed. Unwin will have no reason to visit after graduation. He’ll have to savour their time together, though he’s not sure how long that will be as he’s already close to the edge.

He curls his hand, still wet with lube, around Unwin’s front and takes his cock into his palm, giving him something to rock into.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Unwin groans. “I’m not going to last.”

Harry doesn’t want him to last. He wants him sated and boneless as he fucks into him, wants him almost crying from over-sensitivity and writhing beneath him. If they do this again, he’s going to spread Unwin out and see how many orgasms he can wring out of the boy in one sitting.

“Do _you_ want to last?” Harry asks instead and he watches the corner of Unwin’s mouth curl up in a grin.

“No way,” he says and Harry picks up speed, drives into Unwin faster and harder and gives him something to truly moan about.

“I want to feel you come around me, is that clear?” Harry asks and Unwin presses back into him.

“Yes, Sir,” he grits out, body tensing as Harry moves his hand faster, pulling him off in uneven, but highly effective strokes. “ _Fuck_.”

Unwin is endlessly tight, endlessly warm and Harry leans forward to tuck his face into the back of Unwin’s neck, breathing in a mix of sweat and some sort of deodorant Unwin uses. He presses gentle kisses there before setting his teeth to the skin and biting sharply.

Unwin jerks against him, lets out a shattered, broken noise and the wet heat of Unwin’s come splashes over Harry’s hand. He’s definitely sure to file away the knowledge that Unwin is very much into being bitten.

For a moment, Harry has to stop thrusting, the clench of Unwin around him too much, but he listens to Unwin breathing unsteadily and strokes his cock just enough to wring every last aftershock from him. Eventually, Unwin grabs his hand away from his cock and instead brings it up to his mouth, lapping lazily at his own mess.

Harry thought he was on the edge before, but now he truly knows what that feels like as he rocks into Unwin, his thrusts short and fast, his bollocks drawing up as he slips closer towards bliss.

“C’mon, professor,” Unwin whines. “Fill me with your come.”

Unwin has one hell of a mouth on him, but it’s what pushes him face first into his orgasm, his hips shoving forward until he’s as deep as he can go as he releases, doing exactly what Unwin asked of him.

It takes a long while to come back to himself after that. His toes tingle and his knees have locked painfully. Unwin lets out a long groan as he pulls out though, swearing loudly when the fat head of Harry’s cock tugs at him. When he slips free, there’s a mess of come that follows, dripping straight onto the trousers around Unwin’s ankles and some even gets onto Harry’s shoes.

Before Unwin can reach for the tissues at the edge of Harry’s desk, Harry crouches down and tugs Unwin’s pants back up over his hips, ignoring his faint complaints.

“Those were clean on today,” Unwin protests.

“I’m sure you have others,” Harry points out. “Don’t want to remember me while you walk home?”

Unwin pushes himself upright and wriggles his hips in a slow circle.

“No, it just feels fucking weird,” Unwin tells him. “I’m all wet and nasty.”

“Then imagine how nice a shower will feel later.”

Unwin huffs quietly, but does eventually stoop to pull his trousers up as well, fastening them before turning to face Harry, who is still very much undressed and rather out of breath.

“Was I good for you, Sir?” he asks and Harry feels himself soften around the edges.

He takes a moment to pull his clothes back into place, but as he buckles his belt, he leans in and presses a single kiss to Unwin’s mouth.

“Top marks,” Harry teases. “Though perhaps a deduction is needed for the mess.”

“If you wanted it to stay in, you should’ve brought in a plug.”

Harry can’t help the smile on his face as he brings a hand up to Unwin’s cheek.

“I meant the fact that you have your own come around your mouth.” Before Unwin can protest, he leans in and gently sucks said come straight from Unwin’s skin. “Room for improvement.”

“Well you did say you were keeping me,” Unwin points out. “So there will be a next time.”

“You seem so certain,” Harry says and Unwin tilts his head slightly.

“I’m pretty sure I just made you spunk the hardest you ever have in your life.”

It’s crude, but it may just be true. Harry won’t admit it though.

“Let’s see, shall we?” Harry says, but Unwin doesn’t seem the least bit upset.

“You’ll know where to find me if you want another go,” Unwin tells him and leans in to give Harry the filthiest kiss yet. He pulls away with one last nip to Harry’s bottom lip and then edges around the desk and heads across the room. “Don’t miss me too much, Sir.”

He says it over his shoulder, but Harry can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Mr Unwin,” Harry calls out, just as he reaches the door and Unwin turns expectantly, one eyebrow raised in question. “Don’t forget to buy milk. You had the last of it for breakfast.”

A smirk breaks out across Eggsy’s face and he nods.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says. “See you at home.”

He slips out without another word and Harry smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come cry with me on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
